Many currently available desks used in offices or workplace environments are designed for a unitary purpose and often limited in utility and appearance. These desks may be of fixed dimensions and provide the user with very little ability to customize their office of workspace. In addition, these desks often require substantial time to be assembled. Unfortunately, such desks typically do little or nothing to enhance the work environment and can often present ergonomic challenges in designing a comfortable and healthy workspace. Enhanced desks are needed that blend functionally, utility, and aesthetics to optimize the workspace.
Many currently available desk systems present difficulties for users. Such problems can arise in the form of the mode of shipment and assembly of a desk system, for example. In an attempt to reduce shipping costs, desk systems may be designed with numerous pieces which require the end user to meticulously assemble the desk system. The assembly process often requires special tools and can be time intensive. Also, many times the assembly process relies on having assistance from multiple individuals to properly assemble the desk system.
Another problem many currently available desk systems present for users is their lack of multifunctionality. Often, in an attempt to reduce manufacturing costs, desk systems are manufactured in a limited number of options and configurations. The purchaser is left with minimal options for customization and optimization of the workspace.
What are needed, therefore, are improved techniques, tools, and devices for simplifying the assembly process for desk systems and other types of furniture, for reducing the need for special assembly tools, for reducing the amount of time needed to assemble a desk system, and for improving the shipment process for delivering a desk system to an end user. Furthermore, multifunctional desk systems are needed that provide the user with customization options while maintaining manufacturing efficiencies.